


Shut up and dance

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Day 5: Domestic, Domestic, KyouHaba Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Yahaba goes into a dancing mood and he just can't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and dance

Kyoutani couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes, trying to make any sense into the scene before him. When it didn't help, he asked Yahaba, "what are you doing?"  
He didn't answer. He just kept moving around the middle of the living room, making his way to the radio. The volume went up and he turned to face and aproach Kyoutani. Mumbling the lyrics, he raised his voice on "shut up and dance with me."  
His hands moved above his head and then in front of him, inviting Kyoutani to join the dance.  
Kyoutani shook his head but took Yahaba's hand and let himself be lead to the "dancefloor."

Watching Yahaba was easier than trying to keep up with the rhythm himself. He decided to try imitating Yahaba's moves. He could repeat the movement of his hands and legs but lacked the ease and enthusiasm Yahaba poured into each and every one of them. Saying Yahaba danced would be an understatement. He _performed._  
Kyoutani didn't even realize watching Yahaba made him slow down and he didn't follow the beat at all anymore.

"Come on," Yahaba teased with a smirk as he put Kyoutani's hands on his waist and closed the distance between them. Without stopping moving he locked his eyes with Kyoutani's, as if daring him to keep up with him.  
"You're so embarrassing," Kyoutani mumbled.  
"Am I? You know you don't have to hold back, right? There's no one around," Yahaba countered with a challenge in his eyes.  
 _He's right._ Kyoutani's hands went up Yahaba's sides and down to lie on his hips as he let the music lead him. "It's on, Yahaba."


End file.
